Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninjas and Mutants
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninjas and Mutants is the fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story is set in an alternate universe, mainly mixing elements of the Mirage Comics, the 1987-1996 animated series, the 1990 film, the 2003-2009 animated TV-series, the IDW Comics and the 2012-2017 animated TV series. Plot Spawned from a lab experiment gone awry, teenage turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo raised in New York City sewers by their foster father and ninjutsu master Splinter. They defend their city and stop evildoers from both the past and present. Characters Main Characters *'Leonardo' - Leonardo, also known as "Leo" for short, is the sensitive and enthusiastic leader of the Ninja Turtles and the oldest and most mature of his brothers. He wears a blue mask, dark blue elbow and knee pads, light blue wraps and dark blue belt and fights with the pair of katana swords *'Raphael' - Raphael, also known as "Raph" for short, is the hotheaded muscle of the Ninja Turtles and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a red mask, dark red elbow and knee pads, light red wraps and dark red belt and fights with the pair of sai daggers. *'Donatello' - Donatello, also known as "Donnie" for short, is the brainy pacifist and technological genius of the Ninja Turtles and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask, dark purple elbow and knee pads, light purple wraps and dark purple belt and fights with the Bo staff. *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo, also known as "Mikey" for short, is the energetic and free-spirited prankster of the Ninja Turtles and the second-youngest and least mature of his brothers. He wears an orange mask, dark orange elbow and knee pads, light orange wraps and dark orange belt and fights with pair of nunchucks. *'Master Splinter' - Master Splinter is the mutant rat sensei and father figure of the Ninja Turtles. He was once a human ninja master Hamato Yoshi who used to raise Oroku Saki as his very own son in Japan, until the latter was too reluctant to protest. After moving to New York City, Yoshi worked as the scientist in the TCRI building where he involved in the creation of the turtles as his experiments created the mutagen that turned them into what they are now. Upon being exposed to the same mutagen that transformed the turtles into humanoid forms, Hamato Yoshi transformed into a humanoid mutant rat (as he was injected with the rat DNA), forced to live in the sewers and trained the Turtles in the art of ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the Turtles' human ally who is a tech savvy teenage girl with orange hair and deep green eyes. She wears a yellow headband, a yellow bracelet on her right arm, a yellow and black t-shirt, a black shirt, dark gray tights, long white socks and black boots. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is the teenage vigilante who is the Turtles' closest human ally. He is a teenage boy of mixed heritage, Native American on his mother's side and Caucasian American on his father's side though he is a born and bred New Yorker. He becomes the crime-fighting vigilante and wears a hockey mask, and utilizes a hockey stick and other sports paraphernalia as his weapons. *'The Shredder' - Oroku Saki is the former adoptive son and student of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) and the former adoptive brother and arch-nemesis of the Ninja Turtles. He is the leader of the Foot Clan and becomes "The Shredder". *'Krang' - Krang is a ruthless and psychotic Utrom dictator and commander from Dimension X. Unlike other Utroms, Krang is octopus-like in appearance with a massive brain with purple veins. *'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is the African-American scientist working at TCRI building in New York City. *'Hun' - Hun is the leader of Purple Dragons who is Shredder's muscle and lieutenant. *'Bebop' - Bebop is the African-American male with the purple mohawk who is one of Shredder's henchmen. He wears a pair of purple sunglasses, a red vest, black denim pants and red and black sport boots. Prior to meeting Shredder, he belonged to the Purple Dragons same as Rocksteady. As part of Stockman's experiment, he was transformed into a humanoid common warthog after being spliced with the DNA of the common warthog that is one of Stockman's test animals. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady is the redhead Caucasian American male who is one of Shredder's henchmen. He wears a dark lime green shirt, a black cargo vest and green and black camouflage pants. Prior to meeting Shredder, he belonged to the Purple Dragons same as Bebop. As part of Stockman's experiment, he was transformed into a humanoid black rhinoceros after being spliced with the DNA of the black rhinoceros that is one of Stockman's test animals. Trivia *Shredder is not Splinter's adoptive brother. Instead, he is the adoptive son of Master Splinter for the first time. *Michelangelo uses both of his catchphrases, "Cowabunga" and "Booyakasha" in this version. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Fan-Made Reboots